


I Would Love to Know You (In the Back Room)

by Lyumia



Series: Shameless Star Wars Smut [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "Warning: Straight Sex", Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Even though I say they're both bi, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, I have too many, I'm sorry for my thots, No Spell Check We Die Like MEN, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Smut, That should be a warning itself tbh, Which is how I got thru writing this, palpatine is dead somewhere and fox may or may not be the reason for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: Coruscant's wealthy elite were all scrambling to get into the good graces of the now politically powerful and newly emancipated Jango Fett clones. The week Senator Fox held a pop-up gallery of recovered Mandalorian art, Hosa's terrible boss asked (more accurately: forced) her to cover the event alone as the photographer for the Coruscant Bugle.The evening begins to turn around when the normally stoic senator takes her (and her simpleton coworker) aside for the interview. And Fox himself is more than happy to lead her to a quieter place for privacy.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shameless Star Wars Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Would Love to Know You (In the Back Room)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the thotty thots in my head from my Super Hero AU and it just wouldn't go away. I took out the Super Hero bits and made this instead. FYI the smut starts like 2000 words in. My other WIPs wish they could be porn so I'd actually finish them.
> 
> The TLDR; 
> 
> -The clones are free, and most are adopted as Mandalorian or have republic citizenship  
> -Fox is the representative  
> -90% of the time he's just intimidating/silently shaming other senators for being corrupt (And may have caused the arrest of more than a few).  
> -The other 10% is working with Senator Amidala to work on (Read: forcing) reparations for clones with Kamino
> 
> My OC:  
> -Hosa Vuh, Togruta - not from Shili.  
> -She big and she chunky  
> -And she can step on me

Nearly snapping the strap of her camera for the third time this night: she smiled tersely at the autocrats posing obviously in front of her and hefted up the device, quickly snapping a picture and handing out the print. For reasons she'd rather _ not  _ think about, every rich aristocrat within the floor of the charity event had simultaneously decided that anyone (read: her) unfortunate enough to be holding a camera was a free holo service they’re entitled to and not… Y'know…. On a job, employed for the Coruscant Bugle. Her boss - lighting a thick smoke stick in the no-smoking area gruffly nodded in approval at her work. The panicked employees around him (who made her wonder who held them at blaster point to work tonight) darted about like frenzied hive workers at his barked orders, with her boss as their fat, black lunged Queen. 

"Watch where you're going!" 

Uh-Oh. 

Stopping mid-step at the sight of the man in the dark maroon garments, adorned with black metallic accents and decorative medals. This was no doubt Fox, the star of this event. The silver streaks peppered into his black hair and the peek of distinctive tattoos teasingly dipping out of his sleeves - it was mistakenly the unfairly handsome Mr. Fox. How their firm even got invited to this temporary showcase of recovered Mandalorian art was a mystery, given the notable articles slandering the Mandalorian Representative the boss sent out quicker than slimy smugglers smuggled spice out of Kessel. 

Shitty boss supreme, having bumped into him, began a long-winded rant, her brain immediately tuned out. Instead, she focused on the clones.

Two more behind Fox eyed her boss from the side, communicating silently with each other while the rant continued. The one with the shaved head placed a hand on the other's shoulder, effectively steering him away from the crowd-drawing commotion that made her consider looking for another job for the 30th time that week. Stars, she wished she could sneak away too. 

"And if you don't-"

"Sir-" His too-sweet-for-him assistant cut him off, whispering in his ear. 

"Oh." Her boss's nose scrunched up, and he very much looked like a wrinkled berry. "I would say it's a pleasure to be formally acquainted, but it's not Representative Fox."

_ What a karking asshole… _

"Agreed." Came the icy remark. After a pause, he huffed. "Let's get this interview over with." 

"Vuh!" Cringing, her boss continued without pause or volume control "Go with Sum - I want no less than 20 pictures of the displays and one wide shot for the main page. So help me if any of those photos come out blurry I'll cut your weekly pay and you can kiss that letter of recommendation goodbye!"

Biting back the ' _ no need to yell, I'm right here _ ' she said instead "You don't pay me weekly, sir." She earned more in tips here than she did a week at her actual job…. 

"And I don't pay you to give me lip either! Both of you don't bother coming back until you have something headline-worthy or you're fired!" 

Sum - a tall human who reeked of the shoeshine he spent all day lapping up merely smirked. "Of course sir, I always get the best story. Vuh, why don't you get me a coffee and join us in the back?" 

"Not unless you want me to spit in it." She hissed. 

"Let's go." Fox cut Sum off before he could say anything. 

Rolling her eyes, she obliged, watching from behind as Fox guided them towards a door by the stage. One that led to a gallery with deep-colored marbled floors and twirling lights. The entire room glittered under white lights, and the smell of cleaner permeated the air. A colossal statue sat in the middle - one she immediately recognized from the records she studied in advance. "I thought all images of Mandalore the Ultimate were destroyed long before Concord Dawn?" 

"Quiet." Sum snapped, but Fox regarded her silently for a moment before inclining his head towards her. 

"That's correct. Though, this piece is a restoration done 200 years prior by an unknown member of clan Ordo. Many took great lengths to preserve it. To preserve our history…." His gloved hand lingered on the plaque for a moment - and the inner bastard of a photographer desperately wanted to take a picture of the somber curl of his lip and -

"Wasn't Ultimate a  _ Taung _ ? Most say he wasn't a legitimate Mandalorian." Sum with his boot breath radiated disgust. There wasn't enough self-control in the galaxy to stop herself from cringing in secondhand embarrassment. 

Fox stilled, retracting his hand over, and like that the moment burned to ashes. "It's about more than blood." 

Sum continued to prod while she determined it best to tune him out with the click of her camera. Occasionally she asked Fox a question - to which he was more than happy to ignore her coworker. He even patiently described finding the pieces, sorting out the legal work, deciding to do restoration or not, and arranging safe transport back to Mandalore. 

"It's all stolen." Fox had explained. "Some families haven't seen their heirlooms in thousands of years."

"Do you have any evidence to support those claims, Mr. Fett?"

What Fox said next lowered the temperature in the room, her coworker paling dramatically while she escaped to the back of the exhibit. Admiring a particular portrait featuring sharp cubic shapes and faded colors. The woman's dark features made it clear she was some kind of humanoid, diamonds running down her head with neat cornrows that went over her shoulder, and a purple blade in hand. The halo of partial eclipse behind her, slightly cracked, still glowed in the shadows. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Jumping, she spun around, having to look up at Fox quickly. But he wasn't looking at her, and a glance revealed Sum was standing surfaced by another statue on a comlink. Figures. Turning her attention back to their host, she spoke softly, "Who is that? She… " 

"Doesn't look Mandalorian?" His brow arched, and he offered a small smile - the first one she'd seen since the party started two hours ago. Apologizing, Fox held up his hand - stopping the words tumbling from her mouth. "She's not." He soothed. "This was commissioned by Mandalore the Preserver four decades after the Mandalorian Wars. I believed he loved her. Not in a romantic sense, but… he loved what she represented, what she was. Power. Brilliance. Strength. Rebirth. She was… 

A Jedi." He answered her unspoken question. "She was a Jedi. But also something else." 

"Really?!" Clearing her throat, she corrected more formally, "I thought they were just stories that old spacers made up. Scholars can't even agree if the records around that time were accurate."

A glint of humor shined in Fox's eyes - unless she was imagining it. Again his gaze turned fondly to the portrait, the firm notes of his deep voice sweetening, "They can debate all they like. The truth is evident to us - the Clans. It's written into our stories, our history, even in the way we fight. Even if none live, we still remember." 

They stood in silence, both looking at the piece hung on the wall. "Did you see yourself doing this? When you were younger…" 

"No." Fox exhaled quietly. "The Kaminoians didn't train us for anything other than war. Going into politics was not what I imagined doing five years ago." 

It was hard not to be aware of _ that  _ major rights violation. She had listened to too many interviews, logs, and read documents reporting the endless abuse - and she hadn't even scratched the surface. The casework Senator Padme Amidala had put together wasn't even complete yet, and it's been ongoing for years. 

"Ms. Vuh…" He began, tracing a pattern on the inside of her wrist. When had they gotten so close? "I believe you have reached your 20 photo quota."

"Yep. I just need a front-page shot with you in it."

Slipping over to one of the more famous pieces - a rather popular rendition of a notable Wren, he looked charmingly into the camera. Not quite smiling yet… quickly she snapped the photo. Hitting the button on the tray feeder, she passed over the copy.

"You look nice."

He didn't move while looking down at the picture, but his eyes did slowly turn up towards her, studying her through his lashes. 

"In the photo! I - I meant it's a good-looking photo."

A smirk blossomed on his sharp features. "You also look nice, Ms. Vuh." 

Heat rose to her lekku immediately. "I um… better get back to my boss. If I want to keep my job."

Fox's scowl returned. "Have you considered another employer?" 

"Believe me, I've been looking but have had little luck." Shoulders slouching slightly, she quickly remembered to fix her posture and smile. "I can't imagine what that call must have been like for you."

"He's been nothing but a pain in the shebs… you, however, have been a pleasure to work with."

"Thanks." She beamed under the praise, unable to stop herself. "Have a good evening, Mr. Fox."

"Ms. Vuh" - it was downright unfair how he said her name: professional yet intimate all at once - "Would you like to see more… delicate projects back in the office?" 

Now that - that didn't sound work-related invitation at all. Certainly not from the low purr of every vowel - how did he do that? Biting her lip, she thought about all the things she still needed to do - the credits she should probably deposit into her bank lest they overdraft her again, the photos that she needed to submit… 

"I would like that." She whispered. 

Smiling, he wrapped his arm around hers and directed her towards a set of double doors that parted elegantly piece by clicking piece. The interior held a tall desk made of wood with metallic holo panels, glass cases filled with what looked smaller works of art. 

Peering into one, she paused. "Is that… beskar?"

"Yes," Fox spun her around and took her what was essentially a square plate with a detailed village carved into it "It’s a mystery how the Mando’ade crafted it, but it's exquisite."

The large hand moving to rest on her hip? Also lovely. "And this one?" She leaned into his side more, basking in the warmth.

"From the reign of one of Tarre Vizsla's descendants." His voice was but a rumble now, and both his hands were on his hips, tracing the shape of her hip bones through her clothes. "I have a question for you, Ms. Vuh..." She shivered at the warmth against her neck, feeling the faintest brush of his lips soon after. 

She corrected: "Hosa."

There was a long pause before another kiss against her neck made her nearly purr. "Hosa " And if that didn't make her melt, the suggestive lilt in his voice did "May I touch you?"

"You can do more than that. Use me however you like." 

"… Kriff." He breathed, not wasting a second by lifting her. Wrapping her legs around his narrow waist - she hummed low in her throat, peeling back his dress clothes to kiss his neck. Her butt landed on something metal, and she squeaked, pushing the clipboard aside. 

Fox gave her an apologetic smile, moving the desk's contents over to a small shelf before placing his hands on her thighs and nudging them apart. Standing between them, his other hand rested on the back of her head, bringing her closer in a few brief kisses. 

"Hm, I prefer you like this..." Fox shrugged off his coat, her hands pushing them off his broad shoulders and undoing the clasps of his shirt. "When I said you were beautiful, Stone laughed at me" their lips met again, breath quickening as they drew closer and she rolled her hips. "He thought you would bite my head off if I propositioned you."

Throwing her head back with a loud laugh - and yeah, she probably hadn't looked friendly to anyone socially conscious enough to read her expression - though part of her was immensely pleased he had noticed her. It would be a lie to say she hadn't been checking him out either. The swaggering of each step (and those hips) across the floor was distracting, not to mention the way his formals hugged his shoulders and clung to… everything else… "If you had asked to have sex with me out there, I would have said yes." She admitted honestly, sighing as callused hands ran up the sensitive flesh of her thighs, pushing up the hem of her dress. 

He swore, quickly pulling down her underwear and flicking them off to the side. "Yeah? You would have spread your legs just like this for me in front of everyone if I asked? Beg for my cock just like that?" 

The filthy words sent a jolt of pleasure right down between her legs where it pooled. Sex twitching, she braced her hands behind her on the edge of the desk, spreading her legs wider. "Yes, I would have."

His muscles trembled just so, but he recovered too quickly and gently ran a hand over her folds. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Show the galaxy how much of a slut you are for me, how desperate you are for my dick." 

She squirmed under the gentle drag of his fingers and the vibrations of his voice above her. His other hand reached behind her and undid the ties of her dress. Surprising herself again with how true her confirmation was. "I would."

"Just for me?"

"Only you." She promised, wrapping her legs around him again tightly. His erection pressed against her through his pants - and before she could feel bad about ruining his slacks with her fluids, he pulled her by the Lek for a kiss, smothering a startled moan. 

"Good girl." He praised, inserting a finger inside her. She exhaled deliberately, his finger reaching deep inside her and rubbing all the spots that made her heart jump in her chest and fluid spill thicker across the desk. His other hand lowered to rub just the insides of her vaginal walls, squeezing around him tightly around the digits that were so much larger than her own. "Kriff." He swore again, and she laughed, consciously making them squeeze so he knew what he was in for later. "Tease." He accused, all the while stretching her open with two fingers. 

She smiled innocently, nipping his earlobe gently and relishing the quiet hitch of his breath. No words exchanged between them except for the quiet mewls of content, her head resting lazily on his shoulder while he teased her.

Sinking onto his knees, he licked a long wet strip over her folds, tongue dipping inside her too shallow and briefly. She gasped, her fingers tangling in his slicked-back curls. He flicked her clit, causing a startled moan to spill from her lips, Fox grinned up at her before sucking hard on her pussy, the noises loud in the room nearly drowned out by her cries. 

Mind going blissfully quiet, she huffed softly, toes curling as Fox's fingers rubbed against her while his mouth worked. Another finger joined the other and she couldn't stop the loud moan "Oh- right there!" 

"There?" He pressed harder, sending spots across her eyes. 

"Yes!" 

"Have you been good?" 

Fixing him with a look, he chuckled. Whatever mild annoyance rose from his teasing tone immediately evaporated when he fingered her impossibly fast, her whole lower body coiling from the intensity. 

"Fox, F- Fox!" 

The only response was a wet such and rushed inhale, his tongue pressing against her clitoris. He felt his saliva cooling as it dripped down on her skin, the sounds of his quick inhales before he returned his entire mouth to the task. "Wait - I think -", a low whine was all the warning she could give before liquid soaked his fingers and the desk, her legs shaking violently from the force. 

Immediately, shame and confusion flooded her. "Sorry did I-"

"Don't apologize." Fox hummed, observing her for a moment. "You squirted." He informed, taking her confusion in stride. 

" Oh ." 

She didn't know she could do that. 

Gripping her thighs, he pulled her forward, and then promptly pulled down his pants and underwear in one rough motion. Reaching out, she stroked his length, dragging her finger under the head of his penis slowly and getting another low groan for her efforts. It was hot and heavy in her hands, and she wanted it inside her already - parting her legs wider with an impatient whine. 

"I've got you" He assured, making 'I got you' a promise to make her feel the stretch of him till she felt it next week "Don't worry." Squeezing her thigh with his other hand.

Closing her eyes as he stretched her and filled her wonderfully wide, not deterring his pace as he pushed in deeper, rubbing every sensitive part of her, and grinding his hips hard. "A-ah!"

A light slap on her cheek paired with a stern order to "Open your mouth" had her panting quietly, sucking on the fingers that promptly pressed against her tongue. "Taste how kriffing good you are. Good girl." The force rocked the desk back and forth - but it remained quiet and sturdy despite the bruising force, Fox dragging her bottom further off the desk so that her back hit the icy surface. 

Throat gagging on his index finger, her muscles clenched - almost painfully, body hot and her long lekku dragging against everything just the right way. A slap on her breast had her moaning through the fingers in her mouth. The sting of another slap came swiftly, a third making her back arch up off the desk painfully and then sighing when Fox pressed gentle kisses to the smarting skin there. 

The orgasm came quickly the moment he took hold of both her lek, still pounding into her. Her vision went black, and she could hear nothing but her moans and his quiet sounds of pleasure. 

A gentle touch to her cheek had her leaning into the hand, eyes fluttering open towards Fox who had stilled. With a blush, she realized it wasn't just her warm fluids spilling out of her, and sticking to her skin. 

"That - that felt - that was amazing."

Snorting he murmured, pulling her to sit upright, and she squeaked at the press of his cock still inside her changing angles. "Thanks for the performance review." Effortlessly, he carried her to the chair behind the desk, resting his head against her chest. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she leaned into him, the chair reclining slightly under their combined weight. The cool air of the office felt good on her heated skin, paired with the rich smell of sweat and faint cologne from Fox underneath her. 

"I should probably get back…" She whispered, running her fingers through the ringlets in his hair. 

Fox's arms tightened their hold, "not yet." He whispered. 

Unable to argue, she sank further into him in silence.


End file.
